Mafia III-2: The Cult Returns
'' Mafia III-2: The Cult Returns'' was the second game in the Cult Trilogy, and released during the Second Age of Mafia. It featured an expanded list of roles from the previous game, including several additional roles based on TF2 characters (such as the Spy and the Sniper). It was played alongside Bionicle Mafia 2.5: The Big City . Rules 1. Have fun. 2. Lying about your role (or revealing it) in any fashion is acceptable. 3. 2 Days will be given after each scene to vote on who should be hung. Roles will have 2 days to pm for each scene. 4. Games & Trivia Rules Apply. Roles Pro-Town – These roles win if all neutral and anti-town roles are killed. Civilians (x15) – like standard villagers, all these players can do is wait for day to come and vote to lynch those they believe to be guilty for the previous night's crimes. Detective (x1) – 'once each round this player can investigate someone to discover their role. In addition, when a player goes missing he can search one of three locations to find them. 'Medic (x1) – 'once each round this player can use his ubercharge to protect someone from the Sniper and the Cult. The Medic cannot be killed by the Sniper or converted by the Cult. 'Engineer (x1) – once each round this player can protect two other players from the Pyro. The Engineer cannot be killed by the Pyro. The Engineer can also use his Sentry Gun once per game to kill a player they believe to be Anti-Town. Neutral Roles – These roles win according to specific conditions Spy (x1) – '''this player is disguised as a Cultist from the beginning; however, he is told only who the Cult Leader is. He can choose to backstab the Cult Leader to aid the Village (becoming a Civilian); however, that will reveal his true role to the remaining Cultists. The Spy can decide to play the entire game as a Cultist (winning if the Colt wins). However, if the Spy knows the true identity of the Sniper, he can backstab the Sniper and automatically win the game. If this occurs and the Sniper is not the final neutral or anti-town role, the game will still continue past this point. '''Sniper (x1) – once per round, this player selects a player to headshot through his sniper rifle. Pyro (x1) – 'once per round, this player selects two other players to target that night. The kill will be decide via dice role and the Pyro's choice of "flamethrower or axe". '''The iBrow (x1) – '''at the beginning of the game, this player can decide whether they wish to join the Village as The Scout, a Civilian that is unable to be killed by the Pyro, or remain neutral as The Demoman, with the ability to lay sticky bombs for up to three targets every second scene. 'The Cult – These players win if they manage convert the majority of players remaining in the game. Cult Leader (x1) – '''this player decides each round which player will be kidnapped in teh scene; if he is killed the Cultists will become powerless. If he is killed in the first two rounds, a replacement will be decided from the remaining Cultists. If lynched, he may select one player that is not a Cultist to kill. '''Cultists (x3) – the original members of the Cult who will be sent to kidnap one player each round; the player kidnapped is then hidden in one of three locations. The number of Cultists can increase until the Cult Leader is killed. The Three Locations: #Control Point C #The Intelligence Room #Payload Storage Introduction The Detective inhaled deeply as he made his way through the re-built town. Only months before the Cult of Hapori Dume and rampaging Pyro had reduced most of the town to rubble, and now the repairs were finally finished. “So, vat are you doing?” the Medic asked, walking up behind him. The Detective frowned. “I’m taking in the wonderful sight of our rebuilt home." As he finished speaking, a house went up in a giant ball of fire. A moment later a Matoran dressed up in a Pyro outfit ran out, laughing behind a gas mask. “Zat vas not very good.” The Medic commented. The Detective didn’t respond, noticing a small symbol carved next to the door of the town hall with a message on a sticky note beside it. “Ze symbol of Ze Cult of Hapori Dume.” The Medic sounded unimpressed. “Looks like I get ubercharge again.” “I’m not giving you your medical licence back.” The Detective told him, crumpling the sticky note in his fist. “And I’m not going to let you drug me this time either.” “Vy not?” “It hurt, that’s why!” “Oh, don’t be such a baby!” the Medic pouted, punching the Detective in the chest and snapping a rib. “WATCH IT!” “Ribs grow back.” The Medic said, tossing some gauze to the Detective and walking away. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go and see if ze Engineer needs any help.” “Yeah, like the Engineer needs help.” The Detective muttered, beginning to patch himself up. He did this in complete silence for several minutes, and was just finishing up when a voice spoke up from behind, causing him to start with alarm. “Would you be requiring my serveeces, Detective?” a French accented voice asked from behind. The Detective turned to see the Spy, a Matoran of unknown gender with a paper mask on top of his own mask. “Sure. Go join the Cult.” The Detective ordered. “You can report your findings to me.” “Of course, Detective. I will do my best work, no?” “Oh, get out of here.” “As you weesh Detective. So long...” The Spy faded into the shadows, and the Detective was alone once more. “Well this is just WONDERFUL.” The Detective muttered. “ABSOLUTELY SPLENDID!” And may the odds be ever in your favour. So the aim of the game for the Pro-Town? Try and survive being picked off by the Pyro & Sniper, and avoid being converted by the Cult. The aim of the game for the neutral parties? Survive until the end. Be the last one standing. The aim of the game for the Cult? Assimilate everyone. You get a majority, you win. Player List Trivia *Squishy, despite having been killed during the first round, ended up playing a role in the execution of another player later on. As punishment, his name on the player list was jokingly blanked out. *Blade won the game twice; the first time as the Spy, and the second time after being converted by the Cult and surviving the end of the game. *Portalfig never appeared in a scene during the game despite his role, and as such was referred to as the true mastermind of the operation by iBrow. Category:Game Category:Second Age Category:Side Games